<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TMNT 2014/2016 - Alaska - RxL -Linea alternativa de TNC- by RaphanardoHSLeonphael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901673">TMNT 2014/2016 - Alaska - RxL -Linea alternativa de TNC-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael'>RaphanardoHSLeonphael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, M/M, Mpreg, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las frías temperaturas de un desolado paisaje entre el invierno y la primavera... el fuego de dos almas diferentes que se unen... para proteger a lo que mas aman en sus vidas...</p><p> Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.<br/>Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeon<br/>Publicado en wattpad: 26 de Junio del 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1: ¿Como surgió el amor entre tanto odio?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellos cuatro eran letales, maquinas para matar geneticamente modificados por una organización criminal en auge quienes engañaron a un grupo bueno de científicos para realizar una ¨cura¨ para lo que podría pasar en caso de una enfermedad epidémica... su sangre era muy preciada para el destructor...</p><p>- Estática perrona ( HS: si bueno en tmnt usaron quizas un poco de eso para tal vez salvar del coronavirus o sea lo que le diera en gana a la hojalata con patas de liberar de verga no se coronavirus v1.0 y esta es la v2.0 :v ) estática perrona -</p><p> Su entrenamiento les estaba ayudando igualmente a superar todo lo que sus quince años de vida han pasado, entre batallas contra los criminales de la ciudad, el clan del pie y quien se atreviera a tratar de lastimar a su ciudad con su maldad...</p><p> Los cuatro hermanos entrenados por su sensei ratón, han contribuido mucho a la ciudad de new york desde el ataque de destructor y el intento de invasión de krang que le permitieron tener a la policía de la ciudad de su lado, y hasta le recompensaron sus años ayudadndo; aunque a la final le estuvieran buscando por otras cosas que han pasado y a regañadientes su ayuda en general al llegar los casos a la jefa vincent por muchas veces mas, que la dejaron a ella como la super jefa de la policia de new york.</p><p> Pero no todo iba muy bien con respecto a la familia luego de ese encuentro con el alienigena ancestral como le dicen el los programas de ciencias de donatello y bromeaba makey que eran todos una bola de discoteca babosa-cerebro con una horrenda cara e bigote de pulpo, ganándose muchos reclamos por parte de donatello... la familia se estaba dividiendo desde hace mucho por las acciones de dos tortugas que al sensei splinter se le están saliendo de control...</p><p> Se iban a terminar haciendo algún daño, terminar heridos o matando algún día si ellos no estuvieran cuando sucede por no saber que pasa y eso les ha llevado a muchas discusiones que provocan estos altercados sin intención alguna...</p><p>                                ...........Leonardo y raphael estaban fuera de control............</p><p> Ha sido desde niños esta rivalidad pensada en el papel firmemente del liderazgo, pero ya esta pasando cada vez mas y mas a mayores con cada año desde la adolescencia empeorando las cosas con los dos hermanos mayores...</p><p> Ninguno de los dos parece colaborar en decir sobre los sentimientos que se tienen, referentes a las luchas o sus interacciones ¨diplomáticas¨ según han dicho muchas ocasiones el de azul que tendría.. pero que siempre o casi siempre terminaba con el de rojo apunto de saltar encima para romperle el cuello por solo una opinión en el desayuno hace poco tiempo.</p><p> Como pueden ser tan impredecibles como la posible llama que provocaría un incendio si se dejara caer un cigarro en combustible para aviones, el sensei splinter dicto que nunca dejaran a solas a los dos hermanos contrastados, algo que los de morado e naranja iban haciendo bien hasta que... en estos momentos..</p><p> El patrullaje fue un poco bien, pero con unos criminales no lo fue tanto, por unas simples palabras que le han dicho y siendo esta su forma de escapar raphael explota en ira contra el que según el por su falta de experiencia ¨provocador a cada segundo¨..</p><p>  Raphael: Gruñendo - ¡Ya los tenia! - grita viendo al de azul.</p><p> Leonardo: Calmado - No queremos tener mas problemas con esos, y si tienes aun esos complejos de que cuando te digan algo que tu entrenamiento solos les vas a dar la razón - cruzado de brazos.</p><p> Raphael: Lo mira con rabia - ¡Hay si maricón sin miedo, lo que tu digas porque como no es de i lo que dicen! - grita - ¡Solo te importas tu y que los que hagas te salga perfecto, líder sin miedo de mierda! - mira a los ojos de la tortuga azul.</p><p> Leonardo: Mira a los ojos de raph - Michelangelo y donatello, vayan a casa a cuidar esas heridas - dijo firme sin ver a los dos.</p><p> Ese había sido el problema con los criminales, causando que el plan de leonardo se fuera por el excusado y terminando con una que otra herida.</p><p> Michelangelo: Niega con temor - No podemos leonardo sabes que sensei - pero leo no le responde.</p><p> Donatello: Toma el brazo de leonardo - No podemos desobedecer a splinter leonardo - dijo serio.</p><p> Leonardo: Lo mira - Yo no veo problema cuando ustedes me desobedecen a mi - dijo quitando la mano de donnie, sin sentimiento perceptible pero algo sincero.</p><p> Michelangelo y Donatello: Asienten - Bien.. - dijeron los dos preocupados.</p><p> Leonardo: Mira fijamente a raph - Es mejor que resolvamos esto como sabemos - dijo serio.</p><p> Las dos tortugas de naranja e morado bajaron las cabezas, cierto, ellos eran así con leonardo todo el tiempo.. dejando preocupados a los dos mayores solos.. rezando, bueno makey para que nada les pasara a ambos.</p><p> Raphael: Saca sus sais - Ahora sin miedo esta solo conmigo... - dijo enojado y gruñendo fuerte.</p><p> Leonardo: Saca sus katanas - No me dejas opción, raphael - dijo el de azul.</p><p> Raphael: Se lanza a leonardo - ¡¡Eso ya lo veremos sin miedo!! - dijo el.</p><p> La batalla entre ambos hermanos comienza, raphael y leonardo están igualados, pero las heridas iban aumentado pero no disminuían la ira que crece en ambos al ver que el otro no se rinde. Luego de unos cuantos duros golpes leo aun sigue de pie pero cansado trata de encontrar la forma de no lastimar.. mucho a raphael.. mientras este parece tener todas la intenciones de acabar con el..</p><p> Estuvo tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando raph se acerco y los tiro a ambos al callejón, chocando leo con su caparazón al pavimento causando que gritara fuertemente soltando sus katanas mientras raph aun sigue encima de el...</p><p> Leonardo: Suelta quejidos de dolor - Raaph.... - trata de quitárselo de encima pero el era mas pesado y fuerte, muerde su labio para no dejar escapar los gritos.</p><p> Raphael: Sonriendo arrogante - Vas a gritar mas maldito... - dijo tomando las manos de leo con una sola mano suya y la otra con su sai.</p><p> Leonardo: Niega con lagrimas por el dolor - Raph... ael.. por favor.. me lastimas... - dijo como pudo encontrar las palabras.</p><p> La tortuga de rojo se preparaba a acabar con el hasta que de una forma que muy veloz mente, leo soltó sus manos del agarre de raph y las coloca en los hombros de raph, haciendo un movimiento que nunca creyó o si quiera penso; menos cuando raph estaba cerca...</p><p> Los dos abren los ojos en shock, se estaban besando... sin moverse ninguno mas cuando el sai de raph estaba a solo centímetros de haber estado encajado en la cabeza de la tortuga de azul, en una muerte mas que horrible pero ahora..</p><p> Raphael: Se separa resoplando fuertemente, levantándose de leo - ¿¡Que fue eso?! - dijo enojado escupe lo que se pudiera haber pasado en el contacto.</p><p> Leonardo: Se logra sentar un poco - No.. no lose... - dijo respirando lentamente - Haag... haa... mi caparazón - dijo con dolor pero mas en su pecho.</p><p> Raphael: Lo mira serio - Eh?... ¿estas...? - mira al de azul preocupado, corre a ver su caparazón, nota las otras heridas que tiene.. las... que ha hecho el - Tu caparazón... - dijo en un susurro.</p><p> Leonardo: Trata de alejarse - Solo tengo que ir a que donnie - se levanta, ahora sabe que es lo que raph siente - No te preocupes.. no te m-molestare mas - dijo tartamudeando de miedo -( ¿Como lo bese si quiera? )- estaba aterrado.</p><p> Raphael: Lo carga para ponerlo en un lugar seguro del callejón - No... - dijo serio - Te arreglare ya vuelvo - dijo serio y lo mas seguro posible.</p><p> La tortuga de azul estaba lo mas quito posible mientras raph estaba buscando... sea lo que sea piensa el que le ayudara...</p><p> Leonardo: Se estaba calmando - Bese.. a raph... - sus mejilla calientes, sonrojadas - El me intento - no dijo una palabra mas -( Estuvo cerca )- piensa.</p><p> Intento llegar a la tapa de la alcantarilla, bien aun puede caminar eso es bueno, va por sus katanas... agacharse.. no mucho, las toma lentamente e las guarda, escucha un golpe sordo y lo jalan a la parte trasera del callejón..</p><p> Leonardo: Voltea a ver quien es, era raph con una cinta adhesiva industrial de esas que donnie usa con las heridas de raphael - ¡¿Que haces?! - grita asustado.</p><p> Raphael: Lo mira simplemente y lo voltea - Te arreglo eso hago - dijo viendo la herida de leo para ¨arreglarla¨ - Solo quédate quieto - dijo con enojo y remordimiento.</p><p> La tortuga de azul se queda lo mas quieto posible atragantarse el dolor como todo un guerrero bajo el toque tosco de su hermano de mal genio... eran los treinta minutos mas largos en la vida de la tortuga pero solo fueron 15 minutos en realidad...</p><p> Los dos regresan a las alcantarillas, solo para que el sensei splinter les reciba preocupado por como estaban mas heridos que los mando a que donatello de una vez y mas a leonardo que estaba como dijo donnie...</p><p> Donatello: Mira la herida mientras prepara todo para arreglarla bien - ¿Que le falto a ese pedazo? - pregunta.</p><p> Leonardo: Asustado - ¿¡Que pedazo!? - en pánico.</p><p> Raphael: Mira a leo quien era el que estaba al frente de el como apoyo - Seguro se cayo en el camino trate de unir todo lo mas posible - intenta explicar.</p><p> Donatello: Vuelve a trabajar tranquilo pero nervioso al mismo tiempo - Bien - solo dijo mientras removía la suciedad e hace gemir adolorido a leonardo - Para que sigas con estas ideas - murmura en su lenguaje secreto.</p><p> Michelangelo: Ayuda a donnie como su enfermero.</p><p> Luego de terminar con ellos y mas con leonardo quien tiene que seguir reposo absoluto aunque no lo quiera, les dejaron en sus habitaciones, pero antes de eso se quedaron donde estaban para que el sensei splinter les de s merecido regañón y sermones...</p><p> Sensei splinter: Suspira - Ustedes dos son unos completos necios.. - dijo riendo un poco mientras los ve - Ya, niños, lo bueno estamos todos unidos ahora... - dijo bebiendo un poco de su te.</p><p> Ahora si estaban en sus habitaciones...</p><p> - Unas dos semanas mas tarde -</p><p> Los dos estaban completamente evitando al otro como fuera posible, en el desayuno, el entrenamiento e incluso en los momentos que tienen para hacer lo que quieran, siempre se mantiene en los polos opuestos... hasta que..</p><p> El de rojo solo se paseaba y viendo la puerta de la habitación abierta...</p><p> Raphael: Toca la puerta de leo - ¿Puedo entrar? - pregunta tratando que su voz no suene como el de un niño.</p><p> Leonardo: Cierra su libro - Claro, hairu.. - dijo viendo al de rojo lo mas calmado posible.</p><p> Raphael: Se sienta en la cama - Quisiera hablar... - mira al rostro de leo - Sobre... el beso - dijo serio.</p><p> Leonardo: Lo mira sorprendido - Fue un accidente lo... - le interrumpe.</p><p> Un beso, nada se mueve solo era un beso... luego los temblorosos labios comienzan a hacer esa acción, junto con los brazos de leo en los hombros de raph y este lentamente a los brazos de leo.. que cada vez mas se trataban de ver como en las películas no tan intenso, hasta que se separaron para verse...</p><p> Leonardo: Respira agitado - Te amo... - dijo viendo a los ojos ámbares.</p><p> Raphael: Igual con la respiración acelerada - Yo también... te amo... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.</p><p> Eso han estado viendo ellos... notando como, surgió el amor entre tanto odio...</p><p> CONTINUARA...</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2: Cuidados para leo, amor creciendo entre los dos.. juntos..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El mutageno en su sangre estaba trabajando mas al tener que curar el daño en el caparazón, pero como todo ser vivo, aunque fueran entrenados como guerreros o armas mortales el dolor estaba siempre presente de una u otra forma como han sabido al crecer en una alcantarilla debajo de la vista de los demás..</p><p> Ahora era una rutina para leonardo cada mañana e tarde y una que otra vez antes de dormir en su caso desde hace unas cuantas semanas del incidente con raph, ser revisado de su caparazón e limpiarlo para que cure mas rápido, mientras que a su vez no puede hacer muchos movimientos bruscos, alzar cosas pesadas o dormir sobre su caparazón, secar bien su caparazón luego de cada baño; por prescripción medica de donnie hasta que se regenere el pedazo faltan te y lo haya hecho bien, los baños se tiene que hacer bajo la presencia de un hermano para poder ayudarle y secar la concha de vital importancia herida.</p><p> Pero, a pesar de esto y de saber como se siente raph cada que su caparazón se fractura.. leonardo ha notado mas cosas por parte de raph desde que se ha confesado... desde que ambos lo han hecho.. sus mejillas se ponen rojas mientras estaba leyendo, mira al lugar donde raph siempre estaba entrenando con las pesas; estaba mirando le, sonríe y este deja escapar una media sonrisa al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.. lentamente el amor estaba creciendo entre los dos de forma lenta..</p><p> Se centra trata de concentrar en su libro pero la mirada de raph era muy grande hasta que una mano toca su hombro, asustándole en el momento que se lastimo un poco del sobre salto, pero era makey quien lo había echo sin querer; le había venido a traer una taza de te, sus medicinas e un vaso de agua.</p><p> Michelangelo: Preocupado por la mueca de dolor de su hermano - ¿Estas bien oni-chan? - le pregunta dejando las cosas en la mesa del café.</p><p> Leonardo: Niega mordiéndose el labio - Estoy bien, solo me sorprendiste - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa -( Espero no se haya dando cuenta )- piensa con mas miedo.</p><p> Michelangelo: Le da las pastillas en la mano - Donnie dijo que esto ayudaría a relajar un poco tu molestias - le da el vaso de agua - Aproveche en hacerte tu te de limón - le guiña el ojo mientras se sienta - ¿Algo en tu mente? - le pregunta.</p><p> Leonardo: Cierra el libro mientras bebe su medicina - ¿Y tu como estas?, pensé que estabas con raph.. - dijo disimuladamente.</p><p> Michelangelo: Viendo a leo - El estaba un poco mas molesto de lo normal - responde simplemente - Pero esta bien, necesita tiempo.. para pensar.. - dijo sonriendo.</p><p> Leonardo asiente.. claro a veces llegaban a pensar todos que raph iba a intentar matar a leo otra vez, lo cuidaban mas, aunque por ligeras cosas echas para el.. eran hechas por raph con todo lo que el de bandana azul conoce como amor; solo esperaba el momento mientras estuvieran solos, su corazón late mas rápido cuando las ve.</p><p> Donatello: Escanea a leo - Todo en tus signos vitales esta bien - camina atrás para revisar caparazón de leo - Bien.. - dijo.</p><p> Leonardo: Suspira mientras donnie trabaja - ¿Sabes que le pasa a raph? - Pregunta.</p><p> Donatello: Viendo con ayuda de una luz la regeneración que ha avanzado bien durante estas semanas - Solo esta en una fase lenta de aceptación de lo que ha hecho - dijo simplemente dejando un isopo en una bandeja - Esta mejorando bien para ser la primera vez que sucede, eso es muy bueno y se esta cerrando correctamente - dijo con calma.</p><p> Aun le mando reposo y poco movimientos, aunque los entrenamientos eran hechos por los cuatro igual, se recordaban que su líder estaba ¨enfermo¨, aunque aveces con raph no se puede hacer mucho; aunque leo cometía el mismo error de forma accidental cuando era raph el ¨convaleciente¨ de su caparazón.</p><p> Sin mas agradece a donnie su ayuda..</p><p> - Con el sensei splinter -</p><p> Tomar te con el sensei era relajante luego de la meditación, pero por mas que ha tratado de despejar su mente.. raphael siempre regresaba a el, pasando toda la sesión en no terminar gritando el nombre de raph para que saliera de su mente.</p><p> Sensei splinter: Viendo a leonardo - Estas enamorado - dijo tomando su te.</p><p> Leonardo: Se sonroja - ¡N-no!, ¡¿como piensa eso sensei?! - nervioso tratando de sonar educado.</p><p> Sensei splinter: Ríe un poco - Amo a tus hermanos tanto como a ti y quiero lo mejor para ustedes, no esta mal eso, es completamente normal estar enamorado, hijo mio, siempre me pregunte cuando iba a su cederte a ti... - acaricia su barba.</p><p> Leonardo: Baja la cabeza - Hai sensei... pero... - viendo su taza de te.</p><p> El sensei splinter se acerca a leonardo...</p><p> Sensei splinter: Coloca su mano en el hombro de este - Ames a quien ames yo te apoyare.. - dijo sonriendo.</p><p> Leonardo: Se siente pesado.. emocionalmente hablando - ¿Aunque sea.. un hombre? - pregunta como niño con miedo.</p><p> Sensei splinter: Asiente con amor - Aunque sea un hombre... mientras te haga feliz y te proteja.. hijo mio... - dijo sincero y con amor.</p><p> Leo abraza a su padre con unas pocas lagrimas...</p><p> - Mas tarde en la noche -</p><p> La tortuga de bandana azul estaba en su habitación mientras que sus dos hermanos menores y el sensei splinter estaban en el departamento de april, dejando le solo con raph en la guarida, estaba nervioso completamente... siente su mano en su caparazón.</p><p> Leonardo: Mira a su lado un poco enojado, por no decir asustado y adolorido - ¿Que te pasa? - dijo un poco molesto.</p><p> Raphael: Besa a leo en los labios y se separa - Donnie me pidió que limpiara tu caparazón - dijo serio.</p><p> Leonardo: Asiente y se levanta con cuidado - Bien.. - lo hacen sentarse a lado de el - ¿Pasa algo raph? - pregunta.</p><p> Raphael: Saca un collar con cosas marrones que tienen partes azules - Esto... es tu parte faltan te.. - dijo con pena y miedo, lo deja en manos de leo.</p><p> Leo parpadea al ver el regalo de su hermano, lo mira y le da un beso en la mejilla para levantarse y buscar en el estante de sus libros buscando entre ellos, saca algo parecido a lo que raph le ha entregado solo que con las partes de color rojo..</p><p> Leonardo: Sonrojado - Hice esto con una parte de tu caparazón, y lo guarde todo este tiempo... para dártelo - dijo tímido extendiendo con su mano lo que pertenece al otro.</p><p> Raphael: Su mano toma el collar, se lo pone a leonardo - Si continuamos con esto.. y como lo has tenido tanto tiempo cuidando de el, quiero que lo conserves - dijo besando la frente de leo.</p><p> Leonardo: Sonrojado - Gracias - toma el collar de su parte - Quiero que lo conserves... como se que me cuidaras siempre.. - le deja un beso en sus labios.</p><p> Raph estaba con las mejillas calientes, pero su ¨timidez¨ no se queda y le regresa el beso solo que mas apasionado, aunque leo le termina recordando que su caparazón debe ser curado como se debe..</p><p> Raphael: Listo para esto, era mentira bajo esa fachada de tipo duro, estaba aterrado de hacer mas daño a leo - Si te duele me avisas... - una mano con el envase de agua oxigenada para limpiar y en la otra mano desinfectante.</p><p> Leonardo: Asiente - Claro... - dijo calmado, hasta que siente el liquido y las burbujas haciendo su trabajo - Hummm.. - se muerde el labio y soltando unas lagrimas.</p><p> Raphael: Escuchar eso lo detiene para ver a leo - Deja de guardar todo para ti.. - une sus frentes - Ya falta un poco solo aguanta y terminara mas rápido - le seca las lagrimas con besos.</p><p> Leonardo: Asiente - Bien - solo dijo continua.</p><p> Continuaron, ya sacaron el liquido, le pusieron desinfectante y por ultimo una crema que mantendría todo desinfectado para terminar con un poco de cinta para sellar todo e mantenerlo seguro, leo agradece a raph y lo invita a pasar una noche en su cuarto como parte de esta muestra de gratitud..</p><p> Los dos acostados viendo al otro, claro que no iban a hacer nada... eran apenas novios... novios no, amantes, ya que aveces raph se animaba a besar a leo apasionado y este respondía, no obstante, no estaban preparados para ese tipo de atención sexual aun..., bueno no con una tortuga con su concha enferma; eso puede terminar con dos tortugas mas enfermas.</p><p> - Unas semanas después -</p><p> Los detalles que se han hecho entre si, pues si no todo el trabajo ¨romántico¨ lo hace raph, quien ha pasando cuidando a leonardo y este e raph hasta cuando se recupera por completo de su caparazón; su lazo se ha vuelto mas fuerte, no todo era de rosa claro, nadie puede tener un amor ¨perfecto¨... pero ellos querían tener la oportunidad de ser mas..</p><p> Fueron descubiertos al besarse en el dojo durante un ¨entrenamiento a solas¨ por el sensei splinter, el los cito a su habitacion para hablar.</p><p> Leonardo: Hace una reverencia - Padre, estoy enamorado de raphael y quiero casarme con el, diga lo que diga o pase,  no me separare de el - dijo seguro.</p><p> Raphael: Hace lo mismo con leo - Estoy enamorado de leonardo, ¿algún problema con eso? - con actitud ruda, ha visto muchos programas sobre la charla de confesiones a padres sobre la sexualidad.. muchos no aceptaban esto.</p><p> Sensei splinter: Termina su te - Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso y acepto su relación - dijo sonriendo y los mira al ver que no estaban muy seguros - Hay que poner ciertas reglas, pero hasta el momento que deban partir del nido y aun así serán bienvenidos - dijo sincero.</p><p> Leonardo y Raphael: Asienten y hacen una reverencia - Hai, padre - dijeron ambos.</p><p> El sensei splinter les explica que deberán decir la verdad a sus hermanos menores, les hace unas preguntas y les da su bendición ante todo, quiere que sus hijos se han felices para eso el los ha cuidado y trato de dar una infancia lo mas normal..</p><p> - En el dojo -</p><p> Los dos menores de bandanas color morada y narjna sentados esperando, no esperaban ver a sus hermanos de bandana roja y azul muy juntos cuando llegaron ese día tomados de la mano para el entrenamiento..</p><p> Donatello: Parpadea - Que buena broma - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿cierto makey? - pregunta.</p><p> Michelangelo: Asiente con su habitual sonrisa - Si chicos, hoy tan bromistas - dijo.</p><p> Sensei splinter: Ve a los mayores un poco mosqueados, tose para llamar la atención - En realidad no están de bromas - responde serio.</p><p> En eso los dos abren la boca al ver como raphael besa a leonardo de forma apasionada y este corresponde abrazando el cuello del otro e el de bandana roja lleva sus manos a las nalgas del azul...</p><p> Donatello y michelangelo: Parpadean - ¡Son gays! - gritan.</p><p> Sensei splinter: El saca la vieja e temida por los mismos dioses de todas las culturas, la chancla - ¡A ver hijos de la chingada respeten que ellos son mayores! - les pega.</p><p> Raph y leo detienen su beso mas apasionado que han tenido, solo para ver como a sus hermanitos les actualizan e resetean el sofware del sistema operativo con la chancla; primera vez que ven este ¨proceso¨ y no ser el ¨procesado¨..</p><p> Leonardo: Ve a raph - Me recordó cuando me alzaba -dijo serio.</p><p> Raphael: Asiente - Esta usando la técnica desde pequeños no mames.. - dijo al verla mas perfeccionada.</p><p> Sensei splinter: Sopla la chancla - ¿Que dirán ahora hijos míos? - les pregunta serio y listo.</p><p> Donatello: Viendo a los dos - Lamentamos lo que hemos dicho - dijo.</p><p> Michelangelo: Con su carita llena de lagrimas - Ya no nos entrometeremos en su vida amorosa aunque sean los únicos que tengan vida de pareja - dijo con puchero.</p><p> Los dos se quedan procesando esto ultimo de makey, claro, sus hermanos no eran como ellos, y leo e raph respetaban eso..</p><p> Leonardo y raphael: Leo sonriendo y raph con el ceño fruncido - Aceptamos sus disculpas - dijeron los dos.</p><p> Desde ese día tratan de darle espacio a la pareja, espacio... bueno pues con raph cerca de leo, makey tiene dudas si debe hacerle una broma al de rojo, con donatello... no puede estar sin tener que explicar todo por los dos; que se puede esperar.. leo no era donatello para ciertas palabras aunque entiende rápido.</p><p> - Unos 4 meses -</p><p> Los dos estaban abrazados en la cama de leo era temprano y no había entrenamiento, los dos se estaban besando y pasando un tranquilo rato juntos, llevando los collares como compromiso, si estaban a solo días de casarse.. pues no eran tan vírgenes ahora; pero nada de penetración.</p><p> Leonardo: Suspira tranquilo - ¿Ya sabes a donde vamos a ¨vivir¨? - le pregunta.</p><p> Raphael: Asiente y le besa la mano - Un lugar que sera hermoso, soleado y bien para nosotros, alejados de los seres humanos.. pero no tanto - cuando la mirada de leo le observa.</p><p> Leonardo: Le besa la frente - Bien.. porque no quiero otro invierno todo vestido para el frió - dijo.</p><p> Los dos se ríen con respecto a esto, mientras raph jala a leonardo otra vez a dentro del calor de las sabanas..</p><p> CONTINUARA...</p><p>------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>